Coming Home
by tiana3826
Summary: This is a sequel to A long distance phone call brings together a long overdue friendship. Deals with GS relationship after Gb&GL. NOW FINISHED! GSR!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing related to CSI, I just like playing with the characters!

A/N: This is a sequel to A Long Distance Phone Call Brings Together a Long Overdue Friendship. It isn't completely necessary to read first, but it would probably be beneficial!

P.S. No beta again so all mistakes are my own. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

"Coming Home"

She was finally coming home. She had put her demons behind her once and for all. She was ready to start a new chapter in her life; one that included a marriage, a baby, and a possible new job.

Sara had been in contact with Catherine to finalize their plans for her return. They had set it up so that Sara's plane would arrive in the morning, but just in case something came up at the lab Catherine took the night before off. That way there was no suspicion, and they would have plenty of time to activate their surprise plan.

While in the airport lobby awaiting her plane, Sara reached for her phone and hit speed dial #5.

"Hey Sara! You ready to come home?"

"Yea Cath, I'm so excited! I'm in the airport waiting for my flight."

"Well that's good news. Your plane lands at 10am right?"

"Yep, if everything goes according to plan!"

"Great, me and Linds will meet you at the airport then."

"Alright Cath, thanks so much for doing this! I will see you in a little while!"  
"Bye Sara, have a safe flight!"

Catherine and Lindsey were waiting for Sara at baggage claim. It had been just over a month since Sara had left with nothing more that a note for Grissom. No one truly understood her need to get away—except for him.

As Sara rounded the corner Lindsey was the first to spot her. Although they were never really close Lindsey took off running in her direction. Catherine took a moment to realize what was going on before she started to jog after Lindsey.

"Oh My God!!!! Sara, you look amazing!" Catherine nearly screamed she was so excited.

"Ugh" was all Sara could reply because she was being hugged so tight by Lindsey.

"Lindsey knock it off, you're going to hurt her."

"Sorry mom"

"Ha ha, it's okay Linds. It's really good to see too."

"So," started Catherine, "How are you? You really do look amazing Sara. Take a step back; I want to see if I can tell."

Sara did as she was told, and even threw in a little twirl for Catherine's amusement.

"Yup, I can see it! Oh, this is so exciting!" Catherine finally hugged Sara before they left to grab her bags.

"Okay, so its about 10:30 now, and Gil has to work tonight, right?" Sara asked.

"Yea, he does. No surprise there. Sara, it's all he has been doing the past month. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't work at least 80 hours a week while you were gone."

"Geez, I'm sorry. I never meant to do that to him. He must be miserable."

"Yea, well all of that is about to change!!! Let's get going girls."


	2. Chapter 2

"So everything is set for tonight right?" Sara asked while she was helping Catherine wash the last of the dishes.

"Yep, everything should work out perfectly. If he acts the way he has been the last four nights this week he will head to work about five hours early. That should give us plenty of time."

"Great! I'm so excited to see Hank again! I hope he remembers me."

"So is that awkward? I mean, having a dog be named after your ex and all. Doesn't it bother Gil?"

"Ha! You know, he is actually the one who said we should just keep the name. See, we got him from the pound and he already had a name. I didn't know what it was at the time, but I fell in love with him Cath, he was just so cute. Well, anyways, once we decided that we would get him we found out what his name was. I was pissed and said we should change it. Gil, on the hand, had different ideas. He said that since he was already a year old, he knew his name and wouldn't respond if we called him something else. He also said that the name was suited for a 'dog' in the first place!"

"O gosh, you two never seize to amaze me! That is too funny."

"Yea, well you wouldn't think it, but Gil has a pretty great sense of humor hidden behind all that 'don't talk to me, I'm an angry entomologist act.'"

"I can only imagine Sara, I can only imagine." The two women laughed and continued their cleaning until it was time to put their plan in motion.

_**Over at the Grissom residence**_

Working was all he seemed to do lately, and even Hank was taking notice. The boxer would sulk around almost as much as Grissom did in the few hours he was home.

Grissom was hardly ever home, and when he was had a system. The first thing he would do was check the phone. Sometimes there were messages, but never the one he wanted to hear. After that he would let Hank outside, while he was there, he would feed and water him. Once Hank was in, Grissom would wander down the hallway stopping to look at pictures of him and Sara along on the way.

Finally, Grissom would make his way to the bathroom. He would strip his clothes and get in the shower. The water was always a little too hot for him, but that was the way Sara always liked it, so even now, he kept it a little too hot. After a short shower and a few shed tears he would dress himself in a plain white t-shit and a pair of boxers.

Heading to bed, he would always grab her pillow. Even after a month, it still smelled like her. He didn't think he would ever wash it again—at least, not until she came home.

After tossing and turning for about an hour, Grissom would finally fall into a restless sleep. He would awake in between three and four hours later feeling not the slightest bit rested.

He would check his e-mail in his home office; sometimes he would feel the need so finally break down and eat something, most of the time though he would just pass that part up and head back to the lab after sulking a little more and letting Hank outside one last time.

This night was no different. He left the house at approximately 5pm, six hours before he actually needed to be there.

Little did he know however, that Catherine had other plans in store for him that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Gil Grissom arrived at the crime lab shortly after 5pm. He headed directly towards his office where he planned to attack the mountain of paper work on his desk until his shift officially started.

_**Back at the Grissom residence**_

Catherine pulled up outside of the townhouse at 6pm and waited for Sara to gather her thoughts. It had been one month since she had stepped inside of her own house, one month since she had slept in her own bed, one month since she had seen the man she loved, and right now all of those memories were flooding back to her.

After about seven minutes of sitting in the drive way, Sara reached for her seat belt and unbuckled it. She stepped out of the car, and took a deep breath. Reaching for the keys that she had tucked away, she grabbed the one that would allow them to enter her home.

Not expecting anyone to be home, Hank had been taking a nap on their bed when he heard the door open. It took the dog about four seconds to recognize his owner's smell and take off unguarded towards the scent.

Sara was standing only three feet inside the door of their home when the 70lbs. boxer came barreling towards her. She reacted just in time and yelled at him, startling him so that he tripped over his two front feet skidding across the floor to stop right at her feet.

Bending over Sara grabbed the dog's face and let him lick her own. Catherine had been standing off to the side watching the whole affair as it took place. She couldn't help but laugh at the 35-year-old woman who was tough as nails melt into a 10-year-old at the sight of her puppy.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way," laughed Catherine, "let's get this party started.

"Okay, okay. I'm just excited that Hank remembers me!"

"Yeah yeah, let's just hope Gil remembers you too. He can lick your face all he wants when he gets here."

"Funny Cath, really funny."

"Hey, Gil isn't the only one with a great sense of humor!"

"Yeah, whatever! Let's just set this up so you can hurry and call him, I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

About an hour and a half later, the entire house we set exactly the way Sara wanted it.

Of course they hadn't counted exactly but if Catherine were to guess she would say that they had set up about 200 candles throughout the house. The spare bedroom which was previously used to store a few extra boxes and a couple discarded books was now complete with the crib that Lindsey had once occupied.

Sara wasn't really sure how to break the news to Grissom, so when Catherine had just suggested letting him "follow the evidence," she could do nothing but smile and agree. Even Grissom could figure out what a crib was for without being told.

They had also moved in a rocking chair and a couple other items. Nothing permanent of course, this was just to give Grissom the evidence. They would buy the actual nursery furniture later.

After looking around at what they had accomplished the two women shared a smile and a hug. Sara was grateful to have Catherine's help, and Catherine was more that happy to be included. After all, she could use this as her revenge for Grissom not telling her that he and Sara were in a relationship for two years.

In her mind, they were about to be even.


	4. Chapter 4

He had been at work for about an hour and half when his phone rang, slightly annoyed he answered it.

"Grissom"

"Gil, its Cath, look where are you?"  
"Catherine, I'm at the lab, what do you need?"

"Oh, well I need you to come home."

"Catherine, did you not hear me? I'm at the lab; can't you just come here if you need something?"

"Well obviously not if I'm making you come here." Catherine stated rather bluntly.

"What do you mean you are _making_ me come there?" Grissom was rather annoyed at this point.

"I mean, I'm worried about you Gil. So I brought you dinner. Look, we all know that you have been miserable since Sara left, and quite frankly I don't think you are taking care of yourself. So I'm waiting outside your door right now."  
"Look Catherine, I appreciate your concern, really I do, but I'm already at the lab and I'm doing this paperwork…"

"Nope, I don't think so. Listen Gil, I'm outside of your house at this very moment. I have dinner for you and I'm not leaving until you come home and get it. I'm serious; I won't come to work tonight if you don't get your ass here, NOW!"

"Catherine we are already short staffed, you have to come in!"

"No I don't, and I don't plan on it unless you get here and eat a decent dinner."

"Fine, Catherine, you win. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Great, I'll be waiting!"

"Yeah, whatever," was Grissom's rumbled response.

Sara could hardly contain her laughed as Catherine hung up the phone.

"He is gonna be so pissed at you! You know that right?" Laughed Sara.

"Oh, I know, but it will be totally worth it when you tell me what his face looked like when he sees you."

"Thank you so much Cath, you have no idea what a help you have been."

"Hey, don't worry about it Sara. I'm just glad you trusted me enough to actually let me help."

Hugging Catherine, Sara responded, "Really Catherine, I'm just glad we through our past and can move beyond it. I'm looking forward to a long friendship in our future."

"Me too Sara, me too." Catherine sighed. "Alright, well I think it's time for me to get out of here. As much as I would love to see Gil's face, I think this is something you have to do alone!"

"Ha ha, I would say you are right with that one! But thanks again Cath. I will call you tomorrow!"

"Alright, bye Sara! And good luck!"

"Ha ha, thanks! Oh and Cath….please take control of night shift tonight, I have a feeling Gil won't be coming in." With Sara's smirk Catherine just smiled and walked to her car.

To say Grissom was in a foul mood was in contest for the biggest understatement of the year. He was pissed. Of course he hadn't taken care of himself, but why should he? It's not like there was anyone he was trying to impress at the moment. In his mind she was currently in a different state dealing with her demons. She couldn't see him.

The urgency of Catherine had been quite annoying, but she was right. He couldn't remember when he had actually eaten a decent meal. In his mind he was heading home to grab some food with Catherine, and heading straight back to the lab. Nothing else, she had intervened enough for one night—or so he thought.

As Grissom pulled up he didn't even notice Catherine's car wasn't there. Instead he headed straight for the door; however, his mission to be quick and precise was very short lived. Upon reaching the door Grissom noticed it was slightly ajar.

Figuring Catherine had just made herself at home Grissom continued inside, only to be stunned. _Why in the hell would Catherine light almost 200 candles_, he thought to himself.

"Um…Catherine, what in the hell is going on?"

After no response, he tried again.

"Catherine this isn't funny. Where in the hell are you?"

"I'm right here dear." Sara whispered.

_Oh God, now I'm losing my hearing_, he thought right away_. I could swear I just heard Sara's voice._

"Sara?" Grissom asked, although at the moment even he thought he was crazy.

"Yea Gil, it's me." Sara said, this time louder and as she walked towards him.

Grissom's face was priceless. His mouth hung low and his eyes were just about bugging from his head. It took all Sara had not to laugh in his face. As much as she wanted to just grab him and take him right there on the kitchen counter, she was afraid he was about to have a heart attack.

"Gil? Um…Gil, are you going to be okay?" Sara asked with serious concern. She could see the circles under his eyes even in the dark light, and she was worried about him.

"SARA!" Was Grissom's only response and he pulled her close and lifted her off the ground swinging her in circles.

"Gil, Gil. Put me down I think I'm gonna be sick."

"What?"

"Quick! Gil, put me down!"

Grissom let her go and as soon as her feet hit the ground she sprinted off towards the bathroom. With Grissom absolutely clueless he took off after her.

"Sara? Sara? Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you honey, it's just I was expecting Catherine and…." He realized she wasn't listening to him; instead she was emptying her stomach contents in their toilet.

After a few minutes of throwing up, Sara sat back to finally look at Grissom in the light. He looked horrible. Granted after just throwing up she didn't look too hot either. His eyes were dark and clouded and his skin more pale than she had even seen it, even worse than right after she was abducted. He had circles under his eyes and wrinkles covered most of his face.

"I'm so sorry."  
"Honey, don't worry; it's not a big deal. I'm just so excited to see you! Apparently not to the extent of throwing up excited, but I trust me, I'm happy."

"No Gil, I know. I'm apologizing for leaving you. You must have been miserable." Of course this is not how Sara imagined their first conversation together, but she just went with the flow, so to speak.

"Sara, honey, don't worry. I understand. You came home, that's all that matters."  
"Okay, I guess you're right. We can just start over now, start fresh."

With a smile Grissom reached across her and flushed the toilet. "Speaking of fresh," he started, "why exactly are you throwing up? I didn't squeeze you that hard, did I?"

"No, no nothing like that. It's normal I guess."  
"So, it's always been a normal reaction of yours to throw up when you see me? How sweet dear, I had no idea I had that affect on you."

"Oh shut up!" Sara finally smiled. "I missed you, you know."

"I know sweetheart, I missed you too." Grissom leaned in to give her a kiss when suddenly her finger stopped him.

"What?"

"Sick Gris, I didn't even brush my teeth after I just threw up."

"And after a month of not seeing you, you think that will stop me?"

"Well apparently it won't."

After a few minutes on the bathroom floor, Grissom was grabbing Sara by the arms and was going to pull her up. When suddenly she stopped.

"Wait!"

"Jeez, Sara. What now?"

"There is something I have to show you."

"What did you get a tattoo or something? I will see it when I take those clothes off you."

"No, Gil. This is serious."

"Okay, Sara." Sighed Grissom, "what is it?"

"Follow me."

Grissom didn't know what else to do, so he followed Sara down the hallway. She stopped outside of the spare bedroom and looked at him.

"You know I love you right?"  
"Of course I know that, and you know that I love you too. Sara what is this about?"

"Well, we said we would do this together, and so…"  
"Okay, look Sara, I'm really sorry but I don't follow where you are going with this."

With that Sara pushed open the door to reveal Lindsey's old crib and a few other pieces of baby furniture.

"Sara, does this mean?"

"Uh-huh…are you oka…"  
"Oh Sara, this is wonderful! This has been one of the best nights of my life!"  
"So you're okay with this?"  
"Of course honey! I couldn't be happier! How far, I mean um…like you know, when did this happen?"

"Well I don't know the exact time Gil…"  
"Obviously sweetheart, but how long have you known?"  
"I found out just before I left last month. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Gil, I didn't mean to keep it, but I was already planning on leaving, and it just so….so…"  
"Shh, honey its okay. Come here."

Grissom wrapped Sara protectively in his arms and just let her cry. He was so relieved that she was back in his arms. He still wasn't sure what Catherine had to do with any of this, but he was happy none the less. He would thank her later, right now; his sole focus was on Sara.

"I think it was after you spent the night with Heather Kessler." She said it so quietly that he wasn't sure he heard her right.

"What did you say honey?"  
"Lady Heather, I think it was after you spent the night with her."

Grissom stood speechless. He never thought that after spending a night with a dominatrix he would go home only to get his current girlfriend pregnant.

"I guess they are right." Sara smiled drawing Grissom back from his dazed state.

"Who is right? About what?"

"The people who say that make-up sex is the best kind."

There was nothing Grissom could do but laugh at her comment.

"Oh sweetheart, I love you so much."

"I love you too Gil, I love you too."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Ten hours later Sara awoke to scent of sex filling their room and the sight of Grissom filling most of their bed. He was sprawled out to say the least. His right arm was flung over Sara's hip; while his left was slightly hanging off the side of the bed. His right leg was slightly bent at the knee and his left was off to the side but straight none the less.

The sight that greeted her this morning was a sight that she missed for an entire month. It is one of the things that she missed the most; Grissom in his most private moments. No one else ever saw him like this, and if she had her way no one else ever would for the rest of their lives.

He had taken news of the baby very well. So well in face that she almost felt ridiculous for being so nervous. After he had given her time to settle down, they talked; really talked for the first time in about three months.

They talked about they life and how it was about to change with the baby. They talked about Grissom switching to Days so he could be home with her and baby after it was born. They talked about Sara going back to school, getting her degree, and teaching.

It had gone well, and they were happy. Being happy lead to kissing in the kitchen, which lead to groping in the living room, which eventually lead to sex in the bedroom. All of which lead to both Grissom and Sara practically passing out for the next ten hours.

As Sara lay there in bed she admired the view before her. She tried to figure out what she had done in her life to deserve such a wonderful man. Sure, to most people he was a closed off and extremely guarded cranky entomologist; but to Sara, he was the only man she ever truly loved.

As Grissom started to wake up he felt free. He felt like the biggest weight in the world had just been lifted from his shoulders. He felt like he could stand tall again. He felt well rested for the first time in well over a month. But most importantly, he felt happy.

"Good morning sweetheart, you're staring," Grissom smirked at Sara who didn't seem to be fazed by just being caught.

"Good morning. You're right, I am staring. I'm making up for lost time, all those mornings when I missed waking up next to your fuzzy, curly hair and your bad morning breath…"  
"Hey, I do NOT have bad morning breath!"  
"Do too" Sara laughed.

"Okay, so what. At least it's not as bad as your drooling."  
"Ugh, I do NOT drool Gilbert!"

"Wanna make a bet, feel your pillow"

"Fine, fine whatever, we have all have our problems. As long as you still love me, and my drool, then I will be okay."  
"Well you're in luck because I love you, drool and all."

"Good." Sara said before a stealing a kiss mixed with some morning breath. All she could do was smile.

After lounging around most of the day, Grissom finally asked Sara how she had planned this entire surprise return.

Her simple reply was "SHIT!" She then proceeded to run back to their bedroom and call Catherine.

"Hey Cath! How was work?" Sara said very nonchalantly.

"Oh cut the crap Sara!" Laughed Catherine, "How was your night, did Gil flip?"  
"Ha, no Cath, it went well. Really well. Actually besides the first 10 minutes that is."

"Wait; wasn't he surprised to see you? What happened?"

"Oh no, he was excited alright. In fact after he realized that it was actually me that was there and not you, he picked me up and spun me around. I'm not sure if it was from the spinning or the morning sickness, but I sure felt it."  
"Oh no. You did not throw up Sara? Did you?"

"Oh yea, I definitely did. Although it was a nice transition to use to tell Gil about the baby." Sara smiled at the thought.

Catherine laughed, "Only you would think of something like that Sara. So how did that go? Was he surprised, did he say anything? Did he get it right away?"

"Yea, he figured it out right away. I didn't even have to say anything. Cath he was so sweet. I started crying and he took me into a hug and just let me settle down."  
"Wow, who would have thought? Gil Grissom, family man, caring and comforting boyfriend. I'm impressed Sara, you have really changed him for the better. I'm so happy for you two."  
"Thanks Cath! Well, I'm gonna let you go. I have something to tend to in the living room, and I have a feeling he is getting lonely."  
"Please tell me you are talking about Gil, and not that dog!"

"Oh Catherine, sometimes I never know what to do with you."

"Alright alright, well tell Gil I say hello and I will see him later tonight. Take care of yourself Sara. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Cath!"

Sara found Grissom in the living room exactly where she had left him. Even after being apart for a month, they could still sense each other's presence in a room with out the either speaking a single word.

She maneuvered herself so she was sitting on the couch next to him but so that her head was in his lap and her feet were hanging off the opposite end.

"What was that about sweetheart?"

"Just had to call Cath. Tell her how things went last night."

"I'm still confused how she works into this equation, but if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."  
"Oh, well I mean it's nothing really. I just, while I was away, about a week ago….I couldn't handle it anymore. Catherine had called and left a message, it's all I needed to get me to call her. Not knowing how you were doing, or how you were handling things was killing me. I really need to find out but I couldn't….I couldn't talk to you. I know that sounds horrible, but it's the truth. If I would have heard your voice I would have come running home right then. I couldn't do that, not after all we have been through. I know it isn't the greatest of reasons, but I just felt that…."  
"It's okay honey. I understand. Really, you don't have explain it."

"Well, anyways I called her back. We talked. It was nice, like I had been missing this friend for so long, and I finally found her. After that we talked a couple more times and we just decided that this would be a good way for me to come home."  
"Well I loved it honey, every part of it."  
"You know, Cath knew even before I told her that I was pregnant. She said she could tell before I even left. She actually thought that was the reason I DID leave. But don't worry it's not."  
"I know sweetheart. I know. I'm just really glad that you came home. I'm not sure I could have survived much long without you." Grissom smiled down at Sara as she reached up a delicate hand to wipe away a long tear that had escaped his eye.

"I love you so much Gil."  
"I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

**TBC??? Seriously, please let me know if you want me to continue this story. I have some other ideas to keep it going, but this could also be a good stopping point. Please just let me know either way how you guys feel! Thanks so much, I really hope you have enjoyed this story!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, let me just thank EVERYONE who has taken the time to read this and especially thank those who have helped me with actually writing reviews!!! Second, let me tell you that I ALWAYS intended to keep this story going (so no I'm not crazy haha) but I thought I would ask you guys and see if the interest was still great enough to continue. Well, it has been, so thank you all! I will continue to try and update as much as I can so I hope you can all stick with me! Again THANK YOU to everyone! Enjoy**

* * *

When it was finally time for Grissom to head to work they had devised a plan. He would go in and talk with Ecklie about changing shifts as soon as possible. He really didn't want to get into his personal life—again—with Ecklie, but if he had to do it for Sara, he would.

They decided that while Grissom was talking to Ecklie he would have Catherine hand out assignments. After all the guys were gone, Grissom would let Sara know and she would come to the lab and wait in his office with him while he did paperwork.

This way, when all the guys got back they could first surprise them with Sara's return, and then proceed to give them the great news of their child. They would also have to break the news they weren't sure about, Grissom changing shifts.

At 11pm everything was going according to plan; Grissom was in talking with Ecklie, and Catherine was handing out assignments. After all the guys left Catherine went to inform Grissom that the coast was clear and Sara could come to the lab.

Walking through the lab again was something that Sara had thought about many times while she was away. What would people think when they saw her? Would they talk about her, or would they talk to her? All of her questions were about to be answered.

Sara sighed heavily as she opened the double doors. Her mission was simple, get to Grissom's office before being seen. She didn't want the guys to hear she was back from some loud mouth lab tech, AKA, David Hodges.

She walked through the lab at a quicker pace than normal. She passed Hodges without him even looking up; maybe this would be easier than she thought. Until she tried to pass the A/V lab; Archie, who had always been a sweetheart, spotted the tall brunette making her way to her old boss and current boyfriend's office.

"Sara?" Archie called out in the hallway.

"SHH! Nobody is supposed to know I'm here Archie, can you keep it down please?"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry Sara, it's just, it's been so long. How are you? Does Grissom know you're here? Are you staying this time?"

"Yeah Arch, he knows I'm here. Thanks, I'm good. How have you been? I hope you're keeping the lab under control."  
"Yeah yea, I'm good. Everything around here is good. We've all missed you though."  
"Thanks Arch, I appreciate that. But hey do me a favor?"  
"Sure, anything for you Sara."  
"Just don't tell anyone I'm here. We wanted to surprise the guys."  
"No problem Sara. Tell Grissom I said hey, we missed him last night."  
"Sure thing, and thanks Arch."

Sara continued her journey down the hallway without being seen and finally made it to Grissom's office.

"Hey, where've you been?" Grissom said while standing up to close and lock his office door. He gave her a small kiss and then let her continue.

"Well, I ran into someone in the hallway…"  
"Oh God, please don't say Hodges, he will have called everyone by the time you got down the rest of the hallway."  
Sara smiled at his statement because she knew how true it really was. "No, it was just Archie; he said he wouldn't tell anyone. He also said that they missed you here last night."  
"Yeah well, I had more important things to do last night." He smiled, but then turned serious.

"What, what's wrong? Did things not go well with Ecklie?"  
"Actually" he sighed, "along with allowing me to switch to Days," he paused to smile, "he said that when the baby was born that I could have off as much time as I needed. He also said that for the rest of this week he would get someone from swing to help cover nights to allow me some time off."

Sara was beaming by the time that Grissom was done telling her all his good news.

"Wow, this is great Gil! Switching shifts, a week off now, and plenty of time after the baby! How in the world did you get him to agree to all that?"  
"I have my ways sweetheart, I have my ways." Grissom just smirked at the thought of Ecklie begging him to stay. He had threatened to quit that day had Ecklie not givin' him the things he demanded. Of course he wouldn't tell Sara that, but what's done is done and now they had some celebrating to do.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few hours, with Sara helping Grissom do his paperwork. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Grissom, I need to show you these results for our 408 over on Broadway. Are you in there Gris? The door is locked."

Sara smiled at the sound of the voice on the other side of the door. She had wanted to call Nick so bad while she was away, but she just couldn't do it. Grissom was about to speak when Sara stopped him.

Smiling she whispered "let me cover this Gil." He smiled in return and just waited for the reaction she was about to get from Nick.

"Hey Nicky, yea we will be right out, go get everyone and meet us in the break room in 10."

"SARA? Sara is that you?"

"See you in 10 Nicky. And hey, don't tell anyone why you need them in the break room!"

Nick ran around the lab gathering every night shift person he could find and shoved them all into the break room. Catherine sat at the head of the table trying to hide the smirk on her face.

Warrick and Greg sat clueless at the table trying to figure out what was wrong with Nick. Something big must have happened because he was freaking out. Wendy was standing in the corner with Hodges, when Archie and Bobby came in.

Archie had an idea of what was about to go down, but decided to keep his promise to Sara and not say a word. Finally, Nick came in with seven sets of eyes staring him down. Avoiding all of the questions bombarding him Nick simply raised his hands to implement the obvious sign to be quiet.

After taking a seat himself, everyone in the room waited in complete silence. After about three minutes, the room was filled with a universal gasp. Followed by:

"OH MY GOD IT'S SARA!!! SARA'S BACK EVERYONE SARA'S BACK!" Greg was obviously excited to see her again. After screaming he jumped up and ran over to hug her.

"Hang on there Greggo, we all see she's back, don't hurt the poor girl." Said Nick getting up to hug her himself.

"Sorry, it's just, it seems like FOREVER since I've seen you Sara!"

"I know Greggo, I know. I'm sorry for leaving and not telling you guys." Sara said guiltily.

"It's alright girl, as long as you're back now." Warrick chimed in getting himself out of the chair for a hug of his own.

After everyone got a chance to welcome Sara back, and hugs from all except Hodges who opted for an awkward hand shake, Grissom decided to break their news.

"Alright everyone," started Grissom, "we have some news to tell you guys."

"WAIT!" Screamed Greg, earning a questioning look from Grissom, "I just wanted to say sorry. You know, for um, blaming you for making Sara leave. I was sure she wasn't going to come back and I thought it was your fault. I really didn't mean it, I mean I was just really sad and it was unfair to treat you like that, especially when, well you know…."  
"Thank you Greg. That means a lot to me. But if we can continue…like I said Sara and I have some news for you. First of all, I just wanted to thank everyone for putting up with me this past month. I know it hasn't been easy so, thanks."

That comment earned many "awws" from the female gender in the room, and some uncomfortable shifting from the guys. After a moment Grissom continued.

"Anyways, the real announcement is that," he paused to look at Sara, "we are going to have a baby."

"WHAT?" was Greg's obvious reply, "when in the hell did this happen?"

"You really want to know?" Asked Sara jokingly.

"Um…thinking about it, no thanks; please continue."

"Alright," said Grissom, "this means there are going to be some things changing around here. Such as, everyone now owes Catherine some congratulations because, if she wants it, the Night Shift will now be in her control." Grissom smiled in Catherine's direction and then continued. "What this means is, I will be transferring to Day Shift to be able to spend more time with Sara and the baby."

"This is amazing, I'm really happy for you guys. We are really gonna miss ya though Grissom." Nick said.

"Yeah man, it's gonna be different with both of you gone." Warrick threw a wink in Sara's direction. "Congrats though, you guys definitely deserve it."

After more congratulations and hugs, nearly everyone had cleared out of the break room. Grissom then decided it was time to pull Catherine aside.

"Hey Catherine, I…I just want to thank you; for…everything."

"Gil, don't worry about it. Really, I just, don't worry about it."  
"No Catherine, I'm serious. If you hadn't called Sara who knows when she would have come home, I mean, I owe you my life."

"Oh come on Gil, I wouldn't go that far. I just called Sara that's all, to let her know that we missed her."

"I know that's what you did Catherine, and as much as you don't believe me; you really did save my life. I'm not whole without Sara; I can't live without her Catherine, so, thank you."

"You're welcome Gil. You two deserve it."

Catherine gave both Grissom and Sara hugs before leaving. She had to inform Ecklie that she would accept the job offer, and start as soon as she was needed.

Grissom took one look at Sara and could tell she was exhausted. He wanted nothing more to take her home and let her fall asleep in his arms.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go home."  
Sara smiled, "how do you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Read my mind."

"Who knows honey, who knows?" Grissom kissed the top of her head and grabbed her hand to lead her out to the car.

TBC!


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later Sara found herself in the middle of a store called "Babies 'R' Us." She was holding up a small green outfit for what she estimated would fit her right arm.

"God Gil, look at this stuff, its all so…..small."

"Well yea honey, usually babies are pretty small when they come out. It's not like you're about to give birth to a 30 lbs. child you know."  
"Obviously, I know that much genius!" She said jokingly, "it's just, I don't know, I guess it's just hard to picture someone actually being small enough to wear this."

"You were that small once too you know."

"I know I know. Let's just keep shopping. We still have to get a crib, and a changing table, and a rocking chair, and…"  
"Alright dear, we'd better get started huh?"

She always imagined what Grissom would look like baby shopping. Although, never in her wildest dreams did she actually believe she would see the day, definitely not WITH HER at least. And most definitely not FOR THEIR child, but hey, a girl could always dream right?

And yet that is exactly where she found herself today. They had already been to about a dozen stores looking at furniture, clothes, strollers, and toys. They had bought a few things, but mostly they were just looking. After all, they still have about five to six months before the baby was even here.

"So, when are we going to get married?" Grissom asked randomly while they were walking to their car.

"Oh, um…geez I don't know? When do you want to get married?"

Sara had not necessarily forgotten about their engagement, but she hadn't really thought about an actual date to get married either. The question kind of took her off guard.

"Well, I mean. I never did give you your engagement ring before you left, and well, it really hasn't been on my mind since you got back. We have just been so busy and everything."

"Gil, it's okay. It's really not that big of a deal, I mean, I know you love me without having to a put a ring on my finger."  
"I know that, but still I mean if we are going to do this, we are going to do this right." Grissom said with a smile.

"Alright Gil, if that is what you want then that is what you're going to get." She leaned over and kissed him as he reached to open the passenger side door for her. "I can call Catherine and see if she wants to help plan the wedding. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great to me sweetheart!"

When Sara and Grissom got home the first thing he did was head off toward the bedroom. She had an idea of what he was getting, but she decided to just hang out in the living room and wait until he came to get her.

She was waiting for a good twenty minutes when finally Grissom called her to come back to the bedroom.

"Hey honey, can you come here for a sec?"

"Yeah sure Gil, be right there. Come on Hank; let's go see what daddy wants huh?"

Sara and Hank headed off toward where Grissom had been hauled up for the last twenty minutes. She had no idea what he was for doing all that time, but she figured she would just let him be. Hank trailed closely behind Sara and only stopped when she did; at the open door of their bedroom.

Inside was Grissom, standing in the middle of the room at the foot of the bed, surrounded by only candlelight and a few flowers.

"Come here Sara." He said with the voice that made her shiver. Sure he said they would do this the right way, but she thought he meant the wedding, she hadn't expected an actual proposal, after all, she had already said yes.

"Gil, what is…."  
"Shh, let me do the talking honey."

"Okay."

"Look Sara, we both know that I might not be the greatest when it comes to talking with my own words, especially when it comes to talking to you. But I just want you to know that I love you Sara. With all my heart. I know I already asked you to marry me, but that isn't what this is all about. I wanted to tell you, and well show you, what exactly you mean to me." Grissom gave her a half smile as he wiped the silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sara, I can't live without you, not anymore. There was a time when I thought I could I really did, but honey, after everything we have been through. All of the fights and the stupid words exchanged, which of course led to all the make ups and smiles, I have loved it all. Well maybe not so much the fights…but you know, the making up parts." This little confession led to a giggle from Sara. "Anyways, Sara I don't just want this love to be hidden anymore. Sure our friends know, and that is great; but honey I want the world to know. I want every person that sees you to know that you have a husband who loves you and would do anything for you, and I want you to be happy. For the rest of our lives I want you to be happy. Please Sara, do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive by giving me this privilege of marrying me?"

"Oh Gil, of course I will. I would do anything for you! I love you so much."

TBC!


	8. Chapter 8

Sara was sitting in the living room admiring her ring when there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was Catherine, Sara got up to answer it. This was something that was getting increasingly difficult seeing as Sara was almost four months pregnant.

"Hey Cath, come on in!"

"Let me see it! Let me see it!"

Sara had told Catherine about her and Gil's engagement over the phone. Catherine had been ecstatic at the news and was more than happy to help plan the wedding.

"Oh Sara, this is beautiful! Gil did this? By himself?" Catherine asked truly impressed.

Grissom had bought Sara a platinum band with a 2-karat diamond in the middle flanked with s smaller diamond on each side. It was truly beautiful and it sparkled just like his Sara did. Or so he said.

"I know Cath; I was so impressed, just this whole thing has felt like a dream! I have waited forever and now it's all here, and it's all falling perfectly together. I can't wait to get married!"

"Well, that answers question number one!" Catherine laughed, "When exactly do you want to get married? I'm guessing before the baby gets here?"

"Yea, I mean I was hoping that we could just throw some stuff together and possibly set the date as soon as next month. That way I won't be HUGE, but it still gives us enough time to put something nice together."

"That sounds perfect Sara. Let's get to work!"

Sara and Catherine had gone straight to work and had almost everything ready to go within the next three hours. They had planned a small ceremony to be held in Sara and Grissom's backyard next month. The guests would be limited to their closest friends from the lab, and the attire would be kept semi-formal.

"So, what are you up to for the rest of the day Sara?"

"Actually, we have a doctor's appointment later. What time is it?

"Um…." Catherine checked her watch, "it's 2pm."  
"Shit, the appointment's at 3. I guess we will have to finish this tomorrow or something. I'm sorry Cath."  
"Hey don't worry about it. I think we have pretty much everything done anyways, just a few small details here and there that we can just put together later."  
"Okay, that's great. You don't know how much I appreciate your help Cath; I couldn't have done any of this without you!"

"Ah, no problem, what are friends for after all?" Catherine added with a smile.

Sara smiled "Alright, well I will just put all this stuff in the office, and I will call you probably tomorrow to finish everything up and get the invitations ready, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great! See you later Sara, and have fun at your doctor's appointment."

"Oh thanks Cath, we will." Sara smiled and waved goodbye to Catherine.

"Gil? Gil honey, where are you?"

When Grissom didn't respond Sara headed toward the bedroom. She figured that after he took Hank for a walk the two of them probably went to take a nap. How right she was; that is exactly how she found them.

Grissom sprawled out on the bed, with Hank's head resting on Grissom's thigh. "_How adorable_" Sara thought to herself, "_my two favorite boys taking a nap together. Too bad one of them needs to get his ass up and head to the doctor."_

Instead of just yelling at Grissom to get up, Sara decided she would tease him a little. Get him all riled up and then tell him that they had to leave.

She crawled into bed and slowly starting running her fingers up and down his right leg. Grissom moaned a little in his sleep but didn't wake up. She took this as a sign to continue.

Getting even closer Sara started to kiss his neck. She made it all the way to sucking on his ear lobe before he suddenly grabbed her causing her to squeal before kissing her full on the mouth.

Sara let this go on for a good five minutes before she pulled away.

"Come on sweetheart, you started this, you can't stop now."

"Oh yes I can, watch me." Sara smirked.  
"Sara, come on," he was practically begging her now.

"Nope, sorry honey, but we gotta go."  
"Go where? I am perfectly content in this bed as I am. I would be even better if you took off some of those clothes though! So come on, what do you say, come back to bed with me?"

"As much as I would love to, WE have a doctor's appointment in 45 minutes, and WE can't be late. So let's go." Sara said before turning to leave.

"What?!? You start THAT, only to tell me that we are leaving? That is mean Sara Sidle that is mean!"

"Sorry Gil, but it was the only way I could wake you up." Smiling Sara proudly turned and left the room.

She was pretty sure she could hear him mumbling something and cursing a little, but she ignored it and waited for him in the living room. He walked straight past her towards the door and then stopped.

"Are you coming?" He asked rather grumpily.

"Huh? Oh yea, right behind you."

The Car right was silent most of the way. Grissom was keeping his eyes on the road, as Sara would steal glances over at him. She could tell he was trying to pretend he was mad, but he was always horrible at that.

"Gil, what's wrong?" She asked sincerely.

"Who me? Nothing wrong over here. What's wrong with you?"  
"Wrong with me? There is nothing wrong with me." She laughed.  
"Oh, I beg to differ." He scoffed.

"What are you talking about? How can you possible say there is something wrong with me? I think I would know if something was."  
"Ha, that's what you think! Sara, any women who dares to wake a sleeping man like….like that. And then doesn't finish what she started, I would say there is something wrong with her."  
"Oh please, you know you liked it." She smirked, he was about to crack and she knew exactly how to speed up the process. She placed her left hand about two inches from his crotch.

"Sara…." He warned.

"Yes dear?" She replied trying to sound innocent.

"What are you…"  
"Oh this," she moved her hand a little closer, "well I just figured I would finish what I started. You know, to prove there is nothing wrong with me."

"Sara, you can't possibly do this now, in the car. Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, not one bit. This is what you want? Isn't it, for me to….finish what I started?"

"Okay okay, you've made your point." Grissom grabbed her hand and held it in his. "I love you."  
"I love you to." She smiled, "you know, I do plan to finish what I started, just after we get home. If that's okay with you of course?"  
"Oh yea, it's plenty okay with me." He smiled.  
"Good."

"Good."

Inside the doctors office there were a few other couples, all in different stages of their pregnancies. Grissom and Sara waited patiently for their turn. Neither was really sure what to expect, Sara had gone to the doctor right away to confirm her pregnancy, but she hadn't been back since. And Grissom, well Grissom had never been in this situation before.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grissom?" Called the receptionist.

"That's us" Sara said nudging Grissom, "I just figured it would be easier this way, come on."

Grissom followed Sara, not really sure what had just happened. When they got into their room Sara had to change into her gown, and Grissom took a seat near the corner.

"Well, hello there Mr. and Mrs. Grissom. What can we do for you today?"

"Hi um, well I guess we are here for a check-up. I think I'm almost four months along."

"Alright, well let me just have you lift up your gown a little and I will put some gel on these guys and then we can see what the baby looks like how does that sound to you two?"

"That sounds good, thanks Doctor." Sara replied for both her and Grissom.

Sara proceeded to do as she was told and lifted her gown.

"Okay, this might be kind of cold Mrs. Grissom. Just bare with me here for a sec."

"Ooh, yea that is cold." Sara winced. She looked over at Grissom who was sitting in awe. He really hadn't said a thing since they entered the office and she was getting a little worried about him.

"Hey Gil, you wanna see the baby?"

"Huh, oh yea, um sure of course. Where is it?"

"Right here," pointed out the doctor, "you see it?"

Grissom had no clue what he was supposed to be looking for, so he simply nodded indicating that he did indeed see his child. "_What a great father I am going to make, I can't even see my own baby." _he thought.

"Alright Mrs. Grissom. It appears that you are in fact about 16 weeks along. We are going to put you on some medicine just to be precautions, but it is really nothing to worry about.

"Okay, great, thanks doctor."

"No problem, I will go ahead and print out some pictures from the ultrasound, that way you can show off your little bundle to all of your friends. Oh, that reminds me, would you like to find out the sex of the baby now?"

"Oh, um, we never really talked about that before. Gil, what do you think?"  
"Hmm…about what?" Grissom was concentrating on trying to find what was supposed to be his child on the screen.

"Ugh, never mind. No thank you doctor, I think we will wait."

"Okay, I will be right back then."

On the way home they sat in a comfortable silence, until Grissom broke it that is.

"Um…Sara?"  
"Yeah Gil."  
"I um, I can't see it." He admitted feeling a little ashamed.

"Uh, can't see what honey?"  
"Our child Sara, I can't see the damn thing on this stupid piece of paper."  
"Whoa! Hang on a second here. First of all 'THE DAMN THING' is our child Gil, have a little sincerity. Second, it's not a 'STUPID PIECE OF PAPER' either, it happens to be the very first picture, of our child. And thirdly, Jesus Gil, I couldn't see it either!" She admitted.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, that's right, I have no idea where our child is in this picture, but I'm determined to find it sooner or later."  
"But you…you seemed so sure? When the doctor asked you and stuff, you acted like you knew what he was talking about. Why?"  
"Because Gil, I didn't want to seem like a horrible mother who can't even see her own child."

"Well you're not going to be a horrible mother Sara, you're going to be the best mother this child could ever have."

"Well the same goes for you. I know you think that you're not going to be a good father, but Gil, look at how far you have come. You are going to be such a great dad. This child is going to be the luckiest kid on this earth." Sara smiled and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to call our child a 'damn thing.'"

"I know Gil, its okay. I love you anyway." She smiled.

"Good, I love you too…Mrs. Grissom?" He laughed.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up. I just thought it would be easier to deal with by setting up the appointment that way, I hope you don't mind."  
"I don't mind, I was just confused is all."

"Well get used to it! Catherine and I are planning the wedding for next month."  
"Oh, well alright then, Mrs. Grissom." He smiled.

"Hey, that's still Miss Sidle to you, at least for another month." She smirked.

"Sorry dear, I'm just practicing! I think I could get used to that, Mrs. Grissom. Mr. and Mrs. Grissom. The Grissoms. Mr. and Mrs. Gil Grissom."

"Sounds nice doesn't it?"  
"Sounds perfect sweetheart, perfect."

* * *

TBC… 

A/N: I know that at 16 weeks the baby is actually pretty visible being like 4 inches long and all, but for this point in the story I just chose to ignore that fact and pretend like Grissom and Sara couldn't see it!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update, I have been stressed with finals being this week and I had quite a rough weekend! Haha but all is better now, so I hope to update again soon! Enjoy **

* * *

The next month had absolutely flown by, and before anyone knew it, it was the day of the wedding. The ceremony was going to take place around 5pm in Grissom and Sara's backyard, with a small dinner following. 

No one had really been surprised that the couple was getting married considering they did have a child on the way, but to have the ceremony and dinner following at their actual house had caught Nick, Warrick, and Greg all off guard.

By the time the three guys arrived together, most of the other guests were already seated in the few rows of chairs. They didn't see Catherine or Brass, but some of the lab techs were scattered about, as well as Lindsey, and a small woman with curly grey hair they took to be Grissom's mother.

Checking his watch, Nick noticed it was almost time to start. Like clock-work, 20 seconds later Grissom appeared with the minister and they made their way to the front of the makeshift alter.

The alter was beautiful. A small white arch covered with flowing vines sprouting sporadic flowers of all colors. There was what appeared to be some kind of soft carpet that had been rolled out from the alter and made its way to the side door of the house.

Almost two minutes after Grissom had made his way down the aisle, Catherine stood at the side door and proceeded to make her way towards the alter. She looked beautiful as ever in a flowing light pink gown, the color which matched the handkerchief in Grissom's tux pocket.

With Catherine in place, the only thing now missing was the bride, and that problem was soon to be fixed.

Sara was ready to make her way down the aisle with the accompaniment of Brass on her arm.

"You ready Cookie?"

"More than you know Jim, more than you know." With that and a smile Sara walked out of the side door.

When Sara stepped around the corner everyone was in awe. She was beautiful, and not the kind of beautiful that Catherine was, but the kind of beautiful that exudes from a woman in love. She was still their Sara, but this version was so much happier.

As Sara started walking towards him, the world around Grissom grew blurry, and he didn't care one bit, his only thoughts were on Sara, and how happy she looked…

_She was beautiful. She had left most of her down to curl naturally, (per his request) but had pulled some back in a small clip. She had let a few strands in the font loose but had tucked them behind her ears. _

_Her make-up was a touch more than normal—however not overdoing it—with her eye shadow matching the color of both Catherine's dress and his handkerchief. Her cheeks donned a light pink color along with her lips which were soft with a light pink lipstick._

_Around her neck he noticed a necklace that he had given her for their one year anniversary. It was a small diamond in the middle of a silver heart, and on the back it was inscribed with "One year gone, forever yet to come." She had cried when he first gave it to her, but proceeded to wear it practically everyday since._

_He noticed that he dress had small spaghetti straps in almost an off white color. The color however, subtly faded into that same pink as it neared the bottom. Her bouquet was also pink and white, not very big, but extremely beautiful. She held it so that it was covering her ever growing bump of a stomach. _

_Her sandals were the same off white color of the top of her dress, and her toenails were painting in what was becoming one of his new favorite colors on her, pink. All in all, she was beautiful._

Grissom was snapped back into reality when he noticed that somehow Sara and Brass had made their way down the aisle and were now standing directly in front of him. Brass laid Sara's hands in his and took his spot on the other side of him.

The ceremony was going extremely well, and it was just about time for the vows. Being the private people that they were, no one was expecting them to write their own vows. However, they were surprised again when that is exactly what was about to be read to them.

Sara pushed her nerves aside and looked straight into Grissom's eyes,

"Gil, as corny as this may sound, I want you

To know, that you complete me. You truly

Are my other half and I have no idea where

I would be in life if it weren't for you. You

Have helped me to overcome things that I

Never thought were imaginable. I want to

Thank you. Thank you for being there for

Me when nobody else was, and thank you

For trusting me enough to have started this

Amazing relationship in the first place. You

Have no idea how happy you have made me

Over these past two years. I love you more

Than I ever thought possible and I can't wait

To continue our life together."

With her confessions there was not a dry eye left in the backyard. Of course everyone had realized they must have been together a while but no one would have guessed at least two years. What was more astonishing however, was the look they got into the life of Sara Sidle—Grissom—Sara Grissom. Never in all their lives had they imagined they would witness such a profession of love from her.

Grissom raised his finger to wipe a stray tear from Sara's face and continued right along with a profession of his own.

"Oh Sara, to say that this is the happiest day

Of my life would actually be lie. As good

As today is, and as well as the last two years

Have been, I would say that happiest day of

My life would have to be the day you told me

You still wanted to try this. On that day over

Two years ago, I started to live again. I realized

That I was dead inside, and I was definitely not

Happy, but letting you into my life on that day

Brought me the hope I thought I had lost. That

Day is also what made this day, possible. So, for

That, I am very thankful. I have loved you since the

First time I saw you. Being a scientist should make

Me realize that there is no such thing as love at

First sight, but with you, Sara, there are no

Boundaries, no rules to follow. Just hope. Hope

Is what you have given me, and hope is what will

Make us last forever. I love you Sara, more than

I love myself; more that I love my job, or even

My bugs. I love you, and I the happiest man

In the world right now, because I have you

By my side, forever and always."

Everyone was blown away with what they had seen and heard today. Anyone who suspected that this was "not right" or "would never last" was proven wrong in so many ways. It was clear to everyone present that these two were in fact perfect for each other.

They exchanged rings and then a kiss and when they finally faced their audience, they were greeted with warm and applause, a few whistles and many tear streaked but smiling faces. To say that they were happy was the understatement of the year.

People were scattered inside and out. It had been the first time that they had really had people in their home, and they welcomed the change. As their friends roamed around the house looking at pictures and taking in what was the life of "The Grissom's" they realized that they had never seen either of them as happy as they saw them together now.

The party was winding down as some of the night shift was actually scheduled to work later that night. Grissom had the night off of course, and for that he couldn't have been happier.

It was nearly 3am when the last guests had finally left, and Grissom and Sara were totally beat. The set up for the wedding was exhausting, but not as much as the food and after party had been. As happy as they were to have had all their friends over, they were glad when they could finally relax and get some much deserved sleep.

When Grissom entered their bedroom it looked like Sara was already out so he just crawled in behind her.

As he kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you Mrs. Grissom," Sara smiled and snuggled closer to him. She turned over to face him and replied, "I love you too Mr. Grissom."

They went straight to sleep after a shared kiss. It was nothing spectacular for a wedding night, but for them, it was perfect.

TBC!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't up sooner. When I went to upload it the server was down so I had to wait. I'm thinking probably one MAYBE two more chapters, and an epilogue! Thanks again to everyone who is still reading and THANK YOU for anyone who is reviewing! All your kind words are helping make this story come true! Enjoy **

* * *

"I'm fat." 

They were the words that Grissom had been dreading since he found out that Sara was pregnant. And now, at 7 months, they had been spoken.

"You're not fat sweetheart, you're just pregnant." Grissom figured it was worth a shot.

"Funny that coming from the man who MADE me get fat."

"I did not MAKE you do anything." He said knowing he was losing this battle and it had only just begun. Gil Grissom was in for a long night.

"HA! Then who do you think put me in this position, huh bugman?" Sara replied sarcastically.

"Ok, well yea I got you pregnant; I will take full responsibility for that. However, you're NOT fat honey."

Of course she gained weight; she was carrying a child after all. Once Sara found out she was pregnant, she started taking care of herself; eating right, exercising, taking vitamins, the works. The only thing she saw today however was that she was indeed getting 'fat.'

Grissom had thought about this argument long before it had ever come up. He was prepared, or so he thought. He would reassure her over and over again that she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and that he was happy with her looks.

"How can you say that Gil? Look at me!"

"Honey, you are still beautiful and I wouldn't have you any other way. It is normal for everyone to gain weight when they are pregnant sweetheart; it's the way the world works."

"Ugh, I know…but come on. I mean this kid is going to be what, like 7lbs. when it comes out? Look at me and tell me I only gained 7lbs!"

Grissom opened his mouth to speak, but Sara cut him off. "Gilbert Grissom if you are going to lie and tell me that I will seriously hit you."

"I wasn't going to, I promise." He smiled; he could tell she was getting tired. They had spent the entire day shopping for anything else they needed for the baby. "Come here sweetheart."

Sara moved over to where he was sitting with his back resting on the head board of their bed.

"No come here, sit on my lap I want you to hear this."

"Gil, did you not just hear what I have been saying for the past five minutes. I'm fat, I will crush you!"

"Oh Sara stop it, you know you're not going to crush me, just get over here."

Sara shyly smiled and did as she was told. She sat on Grissom's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Only to pull back and swat him when he made a grunting noise like she was actually hurting him. After a small laugh, he just smiled and began speaking.

"Sara honey, you have no idea how beautiful you really are. I don't think you have ever truly known, but right now it is my job to tell you. You, Sara Grissom," he stopped to smirk and peck her on the lips, "are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. You do not flaunt your beauty and that is what makes it special. When you walk into a room, everyone turns to look at you, only you have no idea why. The reason, Sara, is because as beautiful as you are on the outside, your beauty from within radiates even more. I know at this point you feel like you're 'fat,' or 'not pretty,' or whatever else you feel, but honey no matter what you think you look like, you will always be beautiful to me. Right now when I look at you I see the most wonderful woman in the world who is carrying my child and that thought couldn't make me any happier! Just know that whatever happens, I will be here for you. You can scream at me, tell me I'm wrong, and let me know how you feel; but just know that in the end I will always feel the same way. I am the luckiest man on this earth, and I wouldn't change you for anything or anyone else in this world. Ever."

By the time Grissom had finished his speech Sara was in tears. She had nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and softly cried.

This man had amazed her in more ways than she had ever thought possible. From his elegant words to his simple gestures that meant everything to her. Gilbert Grissom was all she had ever hoped for and so much more.

"I love you" she sniffled, "so, so much."

Grissom simply kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms. This was the only place he wanted to be.

TBC!


	11. Chapter 11

The party had been in full swing for about an hour now. Although it wasn't your "normal" baby shower, it was the only way Sara had imagined it would be.

Nick and Warrick were engulfed in some video game in the corner. Greg had bought his most recent girlfriend and they were talking over by the food. Catherine was telling Lindsey and her friend Jessica that she had brought along to "not touch Gil and Sara's things." A few beloved lab techs were scattered around the living room, and Grissom and Sara were off to the side watching everything unfold.

"I'm so happy right now," Sara sighed as she leaned further back into Grissom's chest.

"Me too honey, me too," Grissom smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, let's go see what everyone's up to."  
"After you my dear."

Grissom and Sara made their rounds talking to each of the guests and making sure everyone was comfortable. Sara, however, was growing more uncomfortable as the night wore on. Assuming it was the baby who was now almost 9 months along trying to get situation inside of her, she decided not to mention anything and just try to enjoy herself.

When Sara was talking to Greg by the table of food she found herself doing she hadn't done in years, she was craving ham. Grissom had made all the food that included meat so Sara didn't have to worry about it, but now sitting there looking at that perfect ham wrap complete with cream cheese and a pickle she couldn't resist.

Without even thinking Sara grabbed a wrap and popped it in her mouth.

"Sara!" Greg yelped. "You just ate ham!"

"I know Greg, hand me another one, now," she smirked.

"Sara, what happened to being a vegetarian?"

"Um…" Sara really didn't know how to answer so just ate another wrap before speaking, "I guess the baby will like meat. I just got a craving I guess. These are really good though."

"If you say so Sara. So hey, when are you going to open up the presents? You will really like mine!"

"I suppose we could do that now. Why don't you start gathering everyone up in the living room?"

"Alright, I'm on it!"

Before Sara even turned back around she heard Greg call out, "HEY EVEYBODY, GET TO THE LIVING ROOM, TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!!!"

"Greg, I could have yelled that." Sara said sarcastically.

"Sorry Sar, I'm just excited!" Greg said shamefully as he walked away.

"Hey, no worries. Let's go have some fun!"

A half an hour later with dozens of baby clothes and toys filling the room, everyone's attention suddenly turned back to Sara.

"Ow! Gil, I um…"  
"Jesus Sara, did you just pee your pants?" Asked a very confused Greg.

"No you moron, her water just broke," Catherine said hitting Greg on the arm. "Oh my God! Sara your water just broke!" She screamed.

"Ya think? Gil come on, Ow this hurts Gil….GILBERT!" Sara screamed to get his attention. "Come on."

"Oh right, yea um…okay I'll go grab the hospital bag."

"Alright everyone, let's get out of their way. Thanks for coming, hope you had a great time, yada yada," Catherine said as she continued to show people out of the house.

When Catherine returned to the now empty (besides Sara and hell of a lot of baby stuff) living room, she went to Sara's side.

"Thanks Cath, I needed that."

"No problem Sweetie, now let's get you to the hospital."

"Okay, I think I have everything. Let's head out." Said a very anxious Grissom as he returned to the living room.

_**At the hospital**_

When Grissom went back out into the waiting room he found Catherine, Lindsey, Lindsey's friend Jessica, Warrick, Nick, Greg.

"Hey Gil, how is she doing? Any progress?" Asked Catherine.

"Ah no, no baby yet, getting closer though. Doctor said she is 9 centimeters dilated."

"Well, geez that means she could have it at any time, get back in there." Catherine demanded.

Grissom returned to Sara's room just in time. Even though the sound of her screaming broke his heart, he knew that this time the ending would bring something wonderful.

"Sara sweetheart," he said grabbing her hand, "It's okay, everything will be fine. Just calm down honey."

"CALM DOWN? You have GOT to be kidding me Gil Grissom! Calm down? Really?"

"Okay honey, I'm sorry. That was a dumb thing to say."

"Damn straight it was."

"Sorry. Just, I don't really know what to say in this kind of situation. I've never done this before you and…"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Just be quiet and hold me hand?" Sara asked feeling another contraction coming on.

"You got it sweetheart." Grissom said as he kissed her forehead.

Two minutes and another contraction later, Sara was getting antsy.

"I hope you know that I'm never going to let you touch me again after this!"

"Wha…"

"Yea, you heard me! I'm off limits to you mister. I'm NEVER doing this again."

"Okay sweetheart, whatever you say." Grissom said knowingly, realizing that she was doped up and in the middle of giving birth.

Twenty minutes later, a baby's cry filled the room. Sara lay back completely exhausted and Grissom was smiling like he was the happiest man on earth.

The baby was cleaned and measured and then wrapped in a small pink blanket and brought over to her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grissom, I would like to introduce you to your daughter."

A small sob escaped Sara as the nurse put the baby girl in her arms for the first time.

"Oh Gil, she is beautiful."

"Yea sweetheart, she is," Grissom smiled as he placed a kiss on top of Sara's head, and then reached out a finger to touch his daughter for the first time. "She is perfect," he whispered, "just like you Sara."

Sara smiled at his compliment and pulled back to look into his baby blues, "I love you Gil. This is one of the happiest moments of my life."

"I love you too sweetheart, and this one of the happiest moments in my life too." Grissom dipped his head to give Sara a kiss when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey you two, the doctor came and told us you had a little girl, congrats!"

"Thanks Cath, come on in. Are the guys with you?"

"Nah, just me, they are playing cards with Lindsey and Jessica. Besides, the doctor said not too many people in here at a time. I hope you guys don't mind."

"No Cath, not at all." Smiled Sara.

Catherine came to Sara's bedside to check out the little girl for herself.

"Oh guys, she is adorable. Look at her perfect little nose." Catherine smiled to herself remembering back to when Lindsey was a baby.

"Thank you Catherine, she is perfect if I do say so myself," laughed Sara.

"So…have you guys named her yet?"

Grissom looked at Sara, then down to their daughter, and then back up at Sara. When he nodded, Sara spoke, "Yea Cath, we have. You can officially say hello to Julia Catherine Grissom." Sara and Grissom smiled at Catherine's expression.

"Oh my God! You guys shouldn't have. That is a beautiful name though, Julia."

"Shouldn't have? Cath, what makes you think we named her after you?" Grissom smirked.

Catherine's head dropped, "I'm sorry, I just…"  
"Cath, relax, he is kidding. Of course we named her after you!" Sara said laughing.

Catherine's head snapped up with the biggest smile they had ever seen from her. "Thank you, oh thank you."

"No Cath, thank you. Without your phone call 6 months ago, I'm not sure I have been home so soon. I owe that to you. You have been so much help, with Gil, with me, and with Julia. We couldn't think of a better way of thanking you than naming our daughter after you."

"I'm honored. Really I am, this is amazing."

Grissom, Sara, Julia and Catherine all sat around enjoying the simplicity of the moment. They had no worries, no problems, just love, support, and family.

Just the way life should be.

* * *

**Epilogue coming soon! I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far!!! Thanks so much for your continued support and reviews!**


	12. Epilogue

_**10 years later**_

"Julia, keep an eye your brothers; Michael, Andrew stay where your father and I can see you," Sara called out to Julia and the twins.

"Honey, can you take Elizabeth?" Grissom questioned Sara about their sleeping 4 year old.

"Yeah, no problem."

When Julia was 3 years old Grissom and Sara had a set of twin boys. They weren't planned, but they were a happy addition to the growing Grissom clan. There last little addition Elizabeth wasn't planned either, but she was greatly accepted, especially by her older sister.

All of their kids were bright for their age, and they had a wonderful life at home as well. Sara started teaching at a local college before she had the twins, but soon after she switched to part time. Grissom stayed on Day shift at the lab but was getting close to retirement.

When he suggested they take a family vacation, Sara had the perfect spot in mind. They packed up their car and took a road trip to San Francisco. Sara hadn't been back since 11 years previous, but she hadn't forgotten the promise she made herself.

"_When I get home, I'm going to bring Gil to this exact spot. I want him to see exactly where I was sitting when I realized everything was going to be alright"._ She smiled at the memory.

"Hey Gil, come here a second."

"Yea sweetheart?"

"I want to show you something."  
"Oookay…" Grissom said a little hesitantly.

"Don't worry. It's a good thing." She smiled.

Elizabeth had woken up and wanted to play with her siblings. They were running on the beach and playing in the sand. It was the first time any of them had seen the ocean before, and they were happy to be able to run free.

Sara and Grissom walked down the beach hand in hand watching their children play. When they got to a stray log Sara pointed and said "sit down."

Confused by this Grissom just started at her. "Please," she added, and he did as he was told.

"Am I supposed to do something now?" He asked still confused.

"Nope not really." She smiled.

"Alright, well…"

Sara cut him off, "I just, I promised myself when I was here 11 years ago, that I was going to bring you to this spot." She pointed to where he was currently seated. "See, this is exactly where I was sitting, when I realized that….that everything was going to be alright. With us, with life. I just wanted you to see it too." A single tear slid silently down Sara's cheek.

"Oh honey, come here." Grissom said as he pulled Sara into his lap.

They sat for a few minutes, very content. Watching their children running and laughing. Everything was perfect.

Sara turned to Grissom and kissed him soundly, "Thank you Gil, I love you."

"I love you too Sara."

Just then Michael and Andrew came running up followed closely by Julia and Elizabeth.

"Hey Mom, can we carve our names into this log? That would be so cool, please Mom," begged and Michael.

"Yea, Mom, please we will be careful," added Andrew.

Sara looked at Grissom who was already reaching for his pocket knife.

"Please be careful you two. Gil, watch them."

"Yes dear," Grissom smiled and then kissed his wife.

"Hey Dad look!" Said Julia excitedly, "someone already carved your's and mom's initials in here, look Dad, look!"

Grissom looked at where Julia was pointing and smiled. He looked up to Sara who now held Elizabeth in her lap and kissed her. "Oh Sara," was all he said. But Sara felt exactly what he was saying through his kiss and the look in his eyes. He would love her forever.

_**S+G**_

_**10/12/07 - FOREVER**_

* * *

**Finished!!! I just wanted to thank everyone again for sticking it out till the end (if you did). And especially anyone who reviewed! You know who you are, so thank you! I hope have enjoyed this story as much as I have!  
**


End file.
